Lambda
Lambda is the main antagonist in the main arc of the video game Tales of Graces F. He was an advanced life form that once destroyed all life on his home planet of Fodra 1,000 years ago. History Around 1,000 years ago in the Humanoid Research center on the planet Fodra, Lambda was seen playing blocks as a little humanoid. Director Cornell raised him as if he were a real human, even though Lambda was supposed to be used for scientific research. However, Emeraude informed Cornell that Lambda was causing a lot of chaos and that he must be put down. Due to Cornell's resistance, he was placed into detention. Later, as Lambda was seen free, tampering with equipment, Cornell was able to reunite with him. Emeraude however, decided to take matters into her own hands and decided to seize them by using the humanoids she had created. As they ran for the shuttle, one of the humanoids shot Cornell from behind and they both managed to escape. In the shuttle, Cornell quickly passed away, causing Lambda to be upset, feared by civilians, and lonely. When the shuttle crashed, Lambda was no longer a humanoid, but a real monsterous life form. It was shown that Protos Heis (a.k.a "Sophie") somehow stopped him at that time, although not completely. Biography Tales of Graces F During the childhood arc, Lambda appeared in the Barona Catacombs. He was seen fighting Sophie again, however, Sophie disappeared for 7 years in blinding light. Afterwards, he notices young Richard feeling weak from being poisoned by his uncle and decided to reside inside him, thus possessing Richard. In the main arc, Lambda/Richard had been extracting eleth from all three of the valkines in Barona, Strata, and Fendel, causing an uproar on all territories. Then, after a skirmish at World's eye, he had enough power to create a massive cacoon that spawned a ton of monsters. Later, inside the cacoon at world's eye, Lambda/Richard had a much more different appearence. After that fight, Lambda briefly got out of Richard, Sophie was determined to erase him (and herself) out of existence, because she was created to do so, much to everyone's dismay. That is until Emeraude revealed her true colors and decided to harm her and have Lambda for her own desires. Lambda rejects her and completely vaporized Emeraude (most likely due to what happened around 1000 years ago). He then went back into Richard and opened the gate to the Lastila, causing the cacoon to collapse. At the Gardia shaft, Asbel and the others went through and caught glimpses of Lambda's tragic past as an experiment. When they made it to the Lastila, Lambda/Richard was really determined to live and fights them once more. During the final battle, Lambda got out of Richard and decides to fight in his real physical form. Afterwards, Asbel willingly lets Lambda inside himself so Sophie wouldn't have to sacrifice herself. Then, ater interacting with Asbel, he reforms and lived inside him without possessing him. In Lineage & Legacies, 6 months had passed and it turns out that the monsters Lambda spawned were still rampaging. Though recently, they had become way more aggressive. The group discovers that something was wrong with Fodra's core. On Fodra, Asbel had a plan to have Lambda absorb Fodra's powerful eleth, but that would mean letting Lambda completely control Asbel, thus endangering Asbel's life. At Fodra's Core, after the final fight with the Fodran Queen, Lambda carried on with the plan and succeeded into turning the core back to normal. While he himself was still alive and lived in Asbel normally, his voice was not heard again. Trivia *Lambda was voiced by Shigeru Nakahara in Japanese and Keith Silverstein. *He is similar to Kurama from the ''Naruto ''franchise: They were both monsters that were capiable of mass destruction. However, after spending time being sealed inside the protagonists (Asbel Launt and Naruto Uzumaki), they grew a softer side for them by helping them out in tough battles. Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Monsters Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Category:Energy Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Hybrids Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists